Familiar of Zero: Biological Nightmare
by Hiroshi Katana
Summary: Louise and Saito are officially married and will now go back to Japan to have a simple vacation. They thought of it as a happy ending but is far from over because, it is only just the beginning of the apocalypse. FoZ X RE Crossover-desu! Read if you want or leave if you want to. Pairings will develop later on.


Author's Notes:

Sorry if the release of the first chapter is downright late. It's because that my mother's netbook just got rebooted due to a BSOD error and lost the damn file. Just bear with it. I just can't stop my damn sister to use it at morning. Anyway, a little reminder that the rating of this fanfiction will or will not be Rated M in the first episodes.

I hereby open the debut of the first chapter! Thank you for your support! As always leave a review, follow and a favorite. Thanks guys and gals and enjoy the first chapter of FoZ: BN!

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to Earth

* * *

It has been 30 minutes right now since the wedding finished. Louise's friends were happy for Louise finally having someone who loved her the most, Saito, the legendary familiar, Gandálfr. Some were jealous since Saito chose Louise rather than the girls who have big busts. Even though they are jealous, they still smile for the newlyweds' seemingly endless romance.

The only person who hated Saito the most was the Duke de la Vallière. After finding out that worthless (but awesome) plebian has a relationship with his youngest daughter. He was mad about it but the half of his body says that he is the right man for his special daughter. After all, about finding out about Saito proposing to Louise, he was genuinely happy for the two of them and even his own wife, Karin.

Now that the newlyweds have arrived at their own mansion, Louise and Saito were happily chasing at each other. Louise stopped and casted her spell, the World Door, which at most creates a door between worlds, making transportation from 100 million light years just a single step forward.

A portal opens in front of the newlyweds. At the other side was a road full of crowded people. It has been two years since Saito have left Japan. He was finally to come back home at the age of 18. Saito had a feeling that he would be fired due to him not around for an exact year and it was the day Louise and Saito meet for the first time.

Louise gulped as she was worried about going to Saito's modernized world. It would be trouble if the government finds out about another world which Saito explained last night after the ancient dragon's defeat and annihilation. She would remember that Saito had changed from a perverted and pea-headed personality into a person who has accepted responsibility and intelligence far more superior than anyone in any academy.

She remembered last night about this since Saito had a serious headache. It was found out that Saito's memories of him being a prodigy has come back to his rightful senses. The downright perverted boy had a serious case of amnesia. He hasn't the guy she known for exactly two years but the guy who was a smart person at the beginning.

He remembered that he smacked his head on a post so that was so hard that he couldn't remember of his lessons after graduating at an early age. She was jealous about Saito's academic status for having an IQ of a real prodigy while she was a failure. After all, a familiar is like its master so she was special after all. So her jealous side disappeared after she came back to reality from a daydream.

Saito can see the nervousness of his wife and master as they are ready for going to his world. They decided last night that if the wedding was finished, they would go to his house to make his family shocked about his return and his newly found civil status. He mentally laughed at that idea he made especially his brother who was the head of the police department.

Saito put his right hand in the left shoulder of his wife. "What's wrong, Louise?"

Louise looked at Saito and responded, "I'm just nervous about what would your parents would react to me, the one who summoned and trapped you for exact two years. They would be mad at me, Saito."

"Louise, it's the 3rd time today, if we explain to them what happened, they wouldn't be mad at you. After all, they have a forgiving side, you know." Saito said to his cute wife.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Louise had her last gulp and now her nervous side has been swept outside her brain so she would focus more on what's going on in reality.

"Are you ready, master?" Saito asked before going to the portal.

Louise just gave nod to her husband. It was time for them to go to where Saito lives. Louise had her hand hold on to her beloved husband's hand, not letting go for a single minute. Saito hardened his grip a Louise and walked first at the portal, making Louise the second before they even notice that Queen Henrietta arrived at the grand mansion the newlyweds had.

The young queen had seen the event ended and made a heavy sigh. They left before she would visit and greet her friend, Louise.

The queen was in her mind, _'Those two left even before I got here… I wonder why...'_

The young queen came back to her senses and went back to the castle at the capital.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

* * *

The newlyweds were now in Tokyo, the city where Saito was born and raised for ages. Saito told her wife about his world after regaining his lost memories from a really deadly accident that could have been the death of him. The streets were full of people who have been minding their own businesses which could have been if the two of them were surrounded by a whole crowd of people.

The people were shocked about the phenomenon they saw right now. It was the same guy they saw at the news which was missing for a year. The police were focusing about the disappearance of Hiraga Saito, one of the best prodigies of Japan and had been known for his knowledge and talents. He was popular in Japan and has been the hope for nerds since he was a genius and an athlete combined. But still, it was found out that he hated gym teachers due to them being a strict people. Except for one of his gym teacher who had been nice to everyone even Saito.

People around them are now starting to murmur phrases and sentences which the newlyweds cannot understand. Louise hardened the grip in Saito's hands, thinking of his plan to escape his deadly fangirls and fanboys. But he was interrupted at seeing the media in front of them!

This was a deadly situation, he couldn't just say that another world exists with humans and the humans in Earth would think they weren't alone at all. This could be a fatal blow if someone would make Halkeginia a hiding ground for devious plans for the FBI, which he hated the most for them being inhumane for their acts. He looked at the broadcasting team in front of them and listened to what the reporter said.

He needed to concentrate on their plan to escape or else… it would be big time question time trouble and paparazzi 24/7 nonstop. He remembers one thing about his plan if Scenario Media Trouble arouses…

***Flashback***

_"Mr Colbert…" Saito asked the teacher who was in front of him._

_ "What is it, Saito?" Mr. Colbert gave a question to his trusty assistant._

_ "Umm… since Louise and I would go back to our world to visit my parents… could you make something for me?"_

_ "Of course, if it's my assistant who helped me for an entire year."_

_ Saito gave Mr. Colbert a paper with instructs to make something similar to what he made long ago. It's more of a smaller version of his creation. It could be a revolutionized idea due to its small size and its area it could cover._

_ "Okay, I'll make on of these. And be sure that you'll bring me to your world next time you would come back to Tristain, okay?" Mr. Colbert said to his assistant._

_ Saito gave a nod to Mr. Colbert. He move to the side and said thanks to Mr. Colbert. The now "Enjya the Flame Serpent" looked at the sketches and instructions written in the fine paper. He then rushed to his shack which is where he makes things and experiments._

_-After 2 Hours-_

_ Mr. Colbert saw Saito in the Vestri Court, practicing his sword skills. He saw his trusty assistant improve his own fighting style which was unique and deadly at the same time. He walked towards Saito and put his hand at his left shoulder._

_ "Saito, here is the thing you requested."_

_ The assistant saw three smoke bombs at the hands of Mr. Colbert. Mr. Colbert put it into Saito hands._

_ "Thank you, Mr. Colbert. I hope it works just fine." Saito thanked the man in front of him._

_ "You're welcome." Mr. Colbert said to his assistant._

_ Saito puts the smoke bombs into his pouch that he bought. He made it sure that it won't blow at all cost. As he went back to Louise's room, Mr. Colbert then looked again at the schematic that Saito gave to him. It could be useful for quick escapes if surrounded or in a very dangerous situation. He went back to his lab and started to experiment once more._

***End of Flashback***

Saito touched his pouch which is strapped to his right leg. He then readies himself and tells Louise for his plan.

_"Louise, get ready. Once I use the smoke bomb, use your teleportation spell with the exact coordinates that I will tell you."_ He murmured to Louise in a low voice so no one would now his plan.

Louise responded with a nod and started to get ready. It was the perfect time before that damned reporter could even answer to the newlyweds. Saito started to countdown inside his brain.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Saito tensed up as he throws the smoke bomb to the ground.

* * *

UNKNOWN AREA

Before Saito and Louise came…

* * *

A man was drinking tea in his room. He was also the head of the B.S.A.A. Headquarters of Japan and the father to one of the best prodigies ever known in Japan, Kotetsu "Dark Templar" Hiraga. He was also the best of the best of all the heads of the B.S.A.A. worldwide. He received the codename "Dark Templar" from an employee who always plays StarCraft too much and describes that he was also like it, too. As he was a rookie, every single B.O.W. can't track him easily. Even a Super Licker can't detect this stealthy assassin with its superhuman hearing.

He also completed every mission with ease without the help of others. He also defeated a Super Tyrant with only a knife and body armor. He is respected by the others as a great achievement for the B.S.A.A. having a one-man army. All the rookies of the headquarters know him so much that they even stalk him and made their own fan club and making the so-called "Dark Templar" their idol and their inspiration.

He didn't even bother it since he wanted fans like his son had. After that accident, he abused it and then his father told everyone that Saito had the worst case of amnesia that it altered his own personality. His son's fans still believe that he will remember everything and if that happen, they will continue to stalk him and worship their idol. It was still I mystery about how to cure his son of his amnesia.

Sitting like a true gentleman, he was drinking tea like nothing bad has happened. Even though he STILL remember his son disappearing into thin air and his family will still pray for his return. When he returns, he already had a plan if his son would NOT explain about his disappearance or he just leave because of his perverted ideas. Leaning at the flat TV screen at left side of his room, he always see the news of daily activities such as traffic, murders, accidents and phenomena.

Nothing seems to interest him right now and changes the channel to the sports channel. Watching at the game of soccer and the teams battling are Japan and America. He knew that the two teams have advantages and disadvantages of them being such professionals at that sport. Nothing can make his face look away and still drinks his tea only if something extraordinary right now that would grab his attention.

Suddenly, someone entered the room of the world-known "Dark Templar", making the stealthy man look to the person in front of him. The man ran to the front of the desks which he seems to have a situation amidst in the districts of Japan.

"Sir, we have news about your lost son, Saito!" The recruit said as he told about the news of his lost son.

The Dark Templar was shocked about hearing what the recruit said. "What is it? Did the police found him alive or… dead?"

"The police wasn't the one who found Saito. See the news, sir!"

Kotetsu grabbed the remote control inside of his drawers in his desk. He then changed it to the local channel which always brings news on Japan. His eyes were wide open as he saw his own son surrounded by the crowd. He saw Saito in the back of the reporter. He listened to what it said through the speakers.

_**'Himaruya, we have breaking news! One of the best prodigies of Japan, Saito Hiraga, is found in this exact road and along is believed to be a pink-haired girl along with him. It has been reported that the so-called prodigy has appeared from a portal in a shape of an oval. It is to be believed that Saito came back to Tokyo by using this fantasy type of transportation. We still don't know the name of the girl with him but it appears that the two are holding hands. It seems that the two are couples but the mystery of their appearance is rather more of a fantasy, back to you, Himaruya'**_

Kotetsu was shocked about seeing his son in front of the media, right now. He couldn't believe he has come back. He smiled and holding back his 'manly' tears coming out of his eyes. His son has come back from Tokyo.

The recruit was happy about it and faced his own superior, scared the crap out of him for what he had see with his own two eyes. Kotetsu's dark aura was growing to the point that he looked like an evil person with a demented smile on his face. His eyes were shut and smiling in a really scary way that the recruit pissed at his own pants and thoughts.

It was the first time he saw the evil face of his own superior. As he was going out from the room, he ran away with his pants wet and his eyes sobbing like he saw something scary. Some laughed and some were confused about the mysterious event that happened in the room. All of them who witnessed it went to the room where it happened. As it turns out, their worst fears have been come to reality.

All of them were scared for what they saw right now, their superior was in his really evil side right now. They were scared AND confused why he was so damn scary. It was their first time seeing this and feared that they wouldn't let this happen to them. The employees leaned to where their superior was looking at. It was the news with his lost son in the back of the media reporter.

Kotetsu slowly turned his head to the employees who were watching at the door with a really creepy smile on his face. The employees' spines gave a little shockwave that make the shake for seeing what they saw right now. It was the best time for them to run away.

Chris Redfield saw the employees in front of the door in Kotetsu's room ran away in two directions, half on the east and half on the west. He was confused to what he saw right now, seeing the employees running away like the cowards who had seen a monster. He went inside the room and saw Kotetsu with his derange smile looking at Chris' face along with a dark aura which made his spine shake in fear.

Kotetsu's derange smile has come to an end and his dark aura has been replaced with his usual one. He saw his friend, Chris Redfield shaking from what he saw right now, that was the first time his fearless friend knew what fear actually is if someone dare to anger the Dark Templar. He approached Chris with his usual smile.

"Why are you scared, Chris? I thought the fearless hero who saved the world several times is scared from a normal derange smile."

"Umm… I-it's j-just t-that…" Chris responded while he was shaking.

Chris tensed up and came back to his sense. "You're acting strangely right now, you know. You even scared the crap out of the employees."

Kotetsu responded. "Oh, it's just Saito came back after his disappearance for an exact year and I was thinking about his right punishment."

Chris' face dropped a single sweat from his forehead. His friend could have been happy for his son's return but instead was thinking about the right punishment if his son explains that he went missing just because to stalk a girl and become his girlfriend. They don't know what the situation of his son was.

Chris looked at the flat screen TV in the room and watched as the events unfold. Suddenly, a smoke appears from nowhere and after 30 seconds a bright light emerges from the smoke, engulfing the smoke in a light intensity similar to a flash grenade.

'_**What's happening?**_'

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

At the same time…

* * *

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Saito tensed up as he throws the smoke bomb to the ground. Light gray smoke was coming out from the bomb that impacted hard on the ground. The people have seen what was happening, both of them are trying to escape! Louise started to chant her teleportation spell inside the smoke. Saito planned this so people wouldn't know what happened and think that they did a combination of a smoke bomb and a flash grenade.

He heard the reporter spouting words from her mouth. They need to get out quickly before it will be found out that magic exists. If that would happen, the FBI would be in full throttle to find that world and use Louise as a tool. That's why he used a plan like this so people wouldn't know that they escape using magic.

Louise was still chanting her spell and Saito was just listening to what the reporter said in front of him.

_**'This just in, Hiraga Saito and the mysterious have escaped using a smoke bomb. We still do not know if it's a fake-out or not. But it could be that they're trying this time right now to escape the paparazzi. I believe that he will do something extra-'**_

_'Just talk all you want, Plan ME has finished.'_ Saito said as he covers his eye from the blinding light that covers the newlyweds.

A light has come out from the smoke which temporarily blinds people for 30 seconds. They covered their own eyes so that their eyes wouldn't hurt from the intensity the light has. It was similar to a flash grenade's light intensity but with longer effects.

After 30 seconds have past, the smoke was gone and both have disappeared into thin air. The crowd's eyes were wide open. They could not believe it. They escaped successfully using the smoke bomb as a fake-out. They inspected if there were manholes but there were none in the distant. They don't know how they escaped easily at a crowd which was thick that they really need to squeeze.

The crowd came back to senses and started to deform, going back to where they were going. The reporter just dropped her jaw about the strange occurrence. They stopped the broadcasting and went back to their destination.

* * *

B.S.A.A. Headquarters of Japan

* * *

The two men were shocked with jaws dropped to their hips. They couldn't believe to escape like that easily. Kotetsu knows that this wouldn't happen easily since Saito wasn't given any equipment rather than a laptop which he brings everyday when he was trying to recover from his amnesiac state. The two of them were just standing still in the ground their standing and eyes that were just staring at the screen.

Chris shook his head and came back to reality, remembering of what they saw at the flat screen TV. Turning back at his friend who was dumbstruck about what happened. He just mentally laughed and never even moved a single muscle.

Kotetsu came back to reality and turned to Chris who was just staring him at his own soul. He doesn't even care about it and looked back at the TV screen.

_'How did they escape that easily?'_ Kotetsu thought to his mind who was still loading about what happened right now.

He shook his head and looked back at his friend.

"So, putting that aside, why are you here, the legendary Chris Redfield?" Kotetsu said to Chris with a smile on his face.

"Did you forget about what I told to you last night?" Chris responded to what his friend said.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I know why you're here." Kotetsu said jokingly to Chris.

"I just thought you needed a brain exercise. Well, if you would know that you would be angry to your son after he borrowed one of the aircraft that the headquarters own."

"I don't even know why he did that and randomly disappeared while a solar eclipse happened that day and he still has to explain about using it and why it disappeared when he came back." Kotetsu said as he rubbed his temple.

"Still the same Kotetsu I know." Chris said to the man who was rubbing his temple.

The two of them did a brofist like they always did when they were kids. It's still good to remember their childhood, being best friends even when they were grounded by their parents after still playing late at night.

The happiness was stopped as a blinding light appears from nowhere. It was the same as of what happened at the general shopping district in Tokyo. They covered their eyes to protect it from the effects. They were trained like these for imminent threats of recently smarter B.O.W.s lately. The light has lasted for 30 seconds and soon the light has stopped.

The two of them saw Saito and the unknown girl which they don't know. Saito looked at his surroundings, leaning back and forth while Louise was still confused where they were. The room had exquisite paintings which Saito knows and a flat screen TV at the right side of the room. He remembers the front desk at the front of the room. While, the two of them were looking at the back, Kotetsu and Chris were dumbstruck and their jaws dropping to the hips.

The two couldn't believe what they saw, they just teleported like nothing happened. Their head were still loading and punch themselves to make sure if their dreaming or not. As they finished punching themselves, they knew that they weren't dreaming. It was something out of a story made for children who believe that faeries exist. They had to accept reality.

First, zombies and B.O.W.s made from living humans and dead bodies and now this. Magic exist which science think that it could not exist. This was more than street magic which just fools people to believe that it floats and disappears but magic which can potentially do thing more lightly and can kill people. The two of them look at each other with shocked faces.

Saito, on the other hand, looked what was behind of him and Louise. It was his father and his uncle who was shocked about seeing them come out of thin air from a blinding flash of light. He then put his left hand on Louise's right shoulder. Louise then looks what was behind of her.

The newlyweds were laughing silently at them, looking at the face of being shocked for seeing something that really exists. They stopped laughing at the two.

"Hey, dad, uncle, stop doing that. You're humiliating yourself to our guest." Saito said to the two.

Kotetsu and Chris came back to their senses. They saw Saito and the girl along with him. They were still holding hands and two rings glittered from their right hand. Kotetsu looked closely at the ring. If the two have rings which are identical, it means that…

"Saito, you already married?!" Kotetsu said it as he was shocked about knowing that the two are married.

Chris was also shocked about it. While he was gone, he married a girl whose hair is pink which is rare in Earth. If he knows why Saito married that girl, he would guess that the first reason is she's cute. The others are still a mystery to the two.

Saito looked at his now shocked father and uncle. The newlyweds laughed silently once more at the two. Saito's hypothesis about this was surely positive. Every family member of his will be shocked if they know that he's married while he's missing.

_'Uncle and Dad in a shocked face if they find out that I'm married, check. My mother, brother and sister would be the next ones. My friends could also be if physical contact with them.' _Saito thought while laughing mentally at the positive results.

Saito's uncle and dad were back again in reality about finding out that he's married a cute, pink-haired girl. Their minds have been loading again due to the new information they got. Shaking their head once it was done. The two looked at Saito. Kotetsu walked towards his son. And then… he looked at him with a deranged smile like he did 20 minutes ago.

"Saito, explain." Kotetsu said as he looked at Saito with his demeanor smile.

Saito didn't fear about his father looking at him like that. He knew that this would happen. His father was the type of guy who needs the reason about his/her actions before letting them go. He saw Louise clinging to him at his back, terrified to see his father-in-law.

"If you want to know, it's a LONG story to tell. The day she summoned me, the day I died and resurrected, saving a country from an ancient dragon, my memories coming back to me after my amnesia was gone and now the day I've come back." Saito explained to his father who had a deranged smile on his face.

Kotetsu heard the first detail. He was summoned and went missing on his home world? The day he died and resurrected? Being a hero by killing an ancient dragon and his son's amnesia disappeared at the time he was there? It wasn't he suspected at the least. It was none of his theories of Saito went missing. It was different from the results we would occasionally know.

His father returning back to his normal smile and gave a heavy sigh. The second detail ht him the most, his son died and resurrected. It was something out of a book. He known that viruses are the only ones that can bring the dead back, but Saito never had the details of being undead. He was purely alive from heart to his soul. He now believes his son.

"So you mean that you disappeared because of… being summoned… by her?" Kotetsu asked his son.

"Well, yeah, that was the point. And you do catch up pretty fast, do you dad?" Saito responded at the old man in front of him.

There was no point he would punish him, except he has one more thing to ask.

"Saito, what's the name of your wife? I'd like to know more about her."

"Her name's Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga. The next princess of her country I suppose so…"

Kotetsu and Chris were awestruck for what he had said.

'_THE NEXT PRINCESS OF HER COUNTRY?! IMPOSSIBLE!'_ The two muttered in their heads.

Both shook their head and their heads leaning at the subject. Saito married a powerful person in while he was gone. Their heads can't take even the slightest blow of words from the not-amnesiac-person anymore.

"Okay, let's just listen to my son's story, shall we?" Kotetsu said at the people in the room.

All of them took seats due to standing would make them tired when hearing their long story. Saito first explained of how he was summoned by a total failure, his own master, fighting a dot mage, him being a legendary familiar called "Gandálfr", a lot of women having a crush on Saito especially the Queen, the day he remembered all he forgotten.

After 2 hours of listening to Saito's story, they have now believed him, there was more than just monsters that they had fought for their entire life. Kotetsu took a sip from his tea and putting it back to his desk. His boy was now a grown man, having a life of a noble and a hero known by the others. This could be the legacy that would change the Hiraga clan's name. His son was now gone from his near-incurable amnesia.

He remembers something about his gift for his son since his last birthday. He could say that it was his' belated birthday gift. Saito looked at his father pressing buttons on the panel attached at the wall. Saito was then interrupted by Louise who apparently can speak Japanese due to the translation spell she did last night.

"Saito, could I ask you something?" Louise asked Saito with a worried face.

"What is it, my beloved wife?" Saito responded politely to his wife.

"It's just that you never told me that you were such a prodigy. You never told me last night."

Saito then remembers it that he never said it so Louise wouldn't be bothered at her familiar who has a genius unlike her.

"But still, why do I always have to be a zero at first? My familiar was a genius while his master was a failure at the start." Louise said to Saito, looking away at him.

Saito then put his hand on at the top of Louise. "Well, you're just like me first when I was at school, been made fun at the start."

"Like me?" Louise looked at Saito. She knew she wasn't the only one.

Saito let out a heavy sigh. "When I was a little child, I was always made fun of. They call me a failure and a sore loser."

"Just like that, it made a low blow at me. Making me crazy and attempt suicide at my very own room."

'_Why would he do such a thing?_' Louise looked at Saito as if she was worried to what he said.

"But I was stopped by my own father that he knew that it wasn't the best answer for everything."

"I was then taught by him and then had the inspiration to be greater than my former self, it then came true."

"Just like you, Louise. You just always say like that when you're jealous." Saito said with a smile on his face, looking at Louise.

"You remember about the familiar summoning, that his/her master would share the same personality like his familiar?"

"I still remember about it, Saito." Louise responded.

"Exactly, that's why I'm summoned because the two of us are the same, having what he share the most. You're now a known mage, right? You shouldn't be asking questions like these, you already know the truth."

Louise then hugged Saito like she always did. She had someone who also suffered the same life she also went through.

'_Always the same Louise I knew.'_ Saito muttered at his brain.

Louise then stopped hugging Saito after 20 seconds. Saito then caught his attention to his old man.

"Here son, take this." Kotetsu gave Saito a blade which was slim but deadly. It was a katana but it was different like any other. Its blade was sharper than the sword he used back in Halkeginia. It was more suitable for a man who had already witness the cycle of blood and gore.

"It was your birthday gift until you had amnesia. I thought it would be rather deadly if you would use it at your amnesiac state. Now that you are already gone from the amnesia's grip, I can give you the heirloom of our ancestors, the "Heaven's Blade"."

The name was actually fitting for him since he's also known as the left hand of god. He thought of it as a coincidence but he would rather stay out of rambling to his own ancestors' grave. He then unsheathed the sword and his runes shone as he activated his own powers.

After a while, sheathed the sword and his runes deactivated as the hand and the blade part ways. Kotetsu already know about it since Saito had told him. Saito then strapped it on his back like he did with his previous sword.

'_Derf, transfer yourself to my new blade.'_ Saito murmured to Derflinger, the spirit who calls him his partner.

'_Got it, partner.'_ The spirit responded to his human partner.

The human familiar knew that it would take time for his partner as he needs to adapt himself to his new host. Saito remembered that Derflinger did this once when he managed to get a modern fighter plane. He also wondered why the blade had a function similar to a stun baton. It could make the blade wrap itself on high voltage electricity capable of frying a zombie's head when he could manage to decapitate one. It's the reason why rubber covers the outermost part of the blade.

While on Kotetsu's head, he would want to visit his son's mansion located at the place where he rules. He's now like his father and everybody else in the clan, the right leaders in the right place. Saito told him about everything that doesn't exist in this world exists in his wife's world. A medieval world of magic and no pollution at all that he would lie to visit someday if he had the opportunity.

He went to his desk, opened it and found the item needed to formally be accepted at the B.S.A.A., a badge with Saito's official ID. It was already time for Saito to be one of the best members of the organization. He let out a sigh and turned to back Saito, walking towards him. Saito looked at his father who was walking towards him. When Kotetsu was in front of Saito, he pulled out the badge he wanted to give to his son.

Saito's eyes were wide-open, he couldn't believe it was time for him to become apart of something big. Louise was confused to what Saito's father hold, as it looks like a royal decree with a black casing. His father was starting to talk to him.

"Saito, I believe it's time for you to become like us, me and your uncle do. That's why Chris is here right now." Kotetsu said to Saito.

He looked at Chris who was at the back of him. "I mean the 2nd reason why he's here right now."

"Saito, as one of us, will you promise to ensure the safety of the people from unholy creatures known as B.O.W.s?"

Saito responded. "Yes, I will."

Louise was also confused to what he also said. She wonders that B.O.W. is the meaning of demons in his world. She doesn't know of the threat it holds. Saito never said this to Louise, not even once. She may ask it later as she thinks that Saito forget about one single detail about it.

Kotetsu continued on what he said to his son. "Saito, do you swear to protect the people from the threat it could do to the community?"

Saito again responded "Yes, I do."

"As one of us, will you still be one of our services even if the threat is eliminated?"

"Yes, I will."

The Dark Templar blinked once and let his eye open again.

"Congratulations, commander. You are now part of the B.S.A.A. Headquarters of Japan." Kotetsu finished his sentence.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Saito was shocked about his current state.

"Even though I just joined, I'm now a captain?!"

Kotetsu chuckled for a moment for his reaction.

"Well, tell you're uncle about that." Kotetsu said to his shocked son.

Chris walked in front of him, now chuckling to the young man in front of him.

He then started to talk. "It was my idea to do so. The President of Japan called me yesterday to make you as the captain of the new Alpha Team. After all, you're also one of you're families who are known leaders, am I right or not?"

Saito then poured a lot of sweat from his forehead. The President of Japan made him the new captain of the newly made Alpha Team? It was an honor from his higher-ups that he couldn't decline him. He wiped his forehead and pull out his hand to get the badge that was on his father's hand which was stretching out to him.

"And I thought I would start as a rookie." Saito said.

Kotetsu chuckled once more.

"Make sure that you won't lose that badge, it will be you guideline to the organization." Kotetsu said as he looked at his watch.

"Are the two of you going to home?" Saito and Louise nodded.

"Well, it's still early, though. How 'bout the two of you would have some fun at least? I still have to do some paperwork to be done."

"You mean-"

Chris was interrupted as Kotetsu's hand was slapped to his mouth.

"Don't mention him. As for you, Saito, you'll be on duty tomorrow. Maker sure you wake up already." Kotetsu said and removed his hand on his friend's mouth.

Saito put his new badge in the pocket of his pants. Saito nodded at Louise and Louise responded with a nod.

"See you at home, dad."

"Also to you, son."

The door opened automatically as they went near it. Louise was impressed at the sight of the door she saw now. She guessed that life in his world was comfortable for the least. They left the room and walked across the hallway.

"Saito, what's the meaning of B.O.W.?" Louise asked her own husband about the detail Saito's dad said.

"Let's just talk about it at home. It's better to say the least." Saito responded to his wife's question.

"Hmph!" Louise's arms are crossed since Saito doesn't want to answer her question.

Saito's eyes were closed and made a smile while a drop of sweat goes drops to the floor like from the animes he had seen. Now his wife/master was angry at him and he had to deal with this, _again_.

They have reached the elevator in the break room at the top floor. Saito was nervous again to see people look at him once more. Bet he caught their attention on how no one ever noticed him. A sound of an arriving elevator has been heard. The door opened and the two walked inside of the metal contraption.

Louise once more was impressed at the mechanism but she wonders on how to get to the ground floor. Before she could say questions, Saito pressed a button and a shake occurred. The elevator then went down to the ground floor.

"I couldn't believe that there's a way to down without tiring yourself. What is the name of this contraption, Saito?"

Saito looked at Louise and began to speak. "It's called an elevator. It goes up and down with the use of buttons to the designated floor. It's convenient on towers and skyscrapers which are high and not easily to go to the highest floor via stairs. That's why."

"Oh, I get. But I'm still mad at you for not answering my question." Louise said to Saito and crossed her arms at the chest again.

Saito forgot about how many floors are in the headquarters. He had time to gladly tell it to Louise but, it comes at a price which could change her view of his world.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Saito said to his angry wife.

She then became happy for her husband to answer her question. "Really?"

"But,-"

"But?! What do you mean, but?!"

"It comes at a price."

Louise's eyes had become wide about what he said. Why does it come at a price? Is this why he didn't tell it to Louise?

"Do you still want me to continue about it?" Saito asked Louise if she wants to continue.

The sound of the elevator was heard as Louise thought to her mind. She knew she had seen and defeated the impossible. But something that Saito never wanted to tell, could he be hiding the world's deadly secret? She was the master after all and he's still a familiar, she would want to know what his familiar knows. She had now decided it.

Louise nodded. "Yes, I want to continue."

Saito turned back and lowered his head. "Very well, then."

He gave a heavy sigh. Saito then raised his head to the top of the elevator.

"16 years ago, there was an incident in Raccoon City. People were disappearing out of nowhere, suspecting that groups of people which are in the number of 10 in total were killing them. It was a nightmare at that city, every single people have been slowly dying from the mass murder that occurred at the peaceful city. That was until the police or you should say the people who arrest bad people were investigating about the strange occurrences. After that, they found out that Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, my uncle, caught the company Umbrella red-handed for their doings but, people didn't believe in them."

"That was until an outbreak occurred at Raccoon City. Do you know of the meaning of an outbreak, Louise?"

"Yes, I do." Louise responded.

"Okay, where was I? But that wasn't your ordinary outbreak of simple diseases. It was different. Remember about the ring of Anderville?"

"The ring that brings false life to its victims and puts it under the wearer's control, I still remember about it."

"It is without the wearer's control part. The outbreak is a virus that kills living people on contact for 24 hours and brings back dead people. It was the 'T-Virus'."

Louise was shocked and eyes were wide open. A disease that can kill people and bring back the dead was impossible at her world. But in Saito's world, it could happen.

"It was the side effect of having technology, being used against mankind. That virus was unleashed at the city. The first it made the water infected so people who drink it will die and then if then if people who would be bitten would also become like them, completing a cycle. But it didn't gave a good body to the victim instead-"

it became-

a zombie."

She was shocked. Humans became zombies because of a manmade virus? It could be a deadly threat since there was no cure to it, but she doesn't know more about the detail about everything and is not sure if there wasn't a cure.

"The city was infected and few were only alive my aunt, my uncle, my other uncle, Leon, Claire and Sherry were the only ones who survived the imminent threat. A cure has been made for the virus and you know what happened to the infected city?"

"What happened to it?"

"It was nuked by the government."

"Saito, what is a 'nuke'?"

"It's a deadly bomb that can kill people and can destroy everything. It is wider that your own explosion spell which means that mass destruction would occur.

"I'm really sorry for the, to the people of the city."

"Well, it was until my aunt and uncle stopped Umbrella and it was then finished. But not yet done, there was still more to come. That's why the B.S.A.A. or also known as the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance was made to stop such things like viruses, viral agents and parasites to make people living weapons and destroy its maker once and for all."

_'You're being too harsh on her, partner. Just look at her.'_ Derflinger said to his partner.

_'Quiet, Derf.'_ Saito made his partner shut up and be quiet.

"If Mr. Colbert would know of this then we would…" Louise was interrupted as Saito told her.

"That's not going to happen. That's why I never let anyone come here recklessly. If you said someone about this, I'd have paperwork to do with my father." Saito told Louise.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll never tell this to anyone even to my family."

"Good and look, we're already here. Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

At a Park

* * *

The newlyweds were at a local park, eating the ice cream that they bought. Louise was eating the ice cream with an amazed face with her. It was Saito's idea to relieve her from what he said to her, using living things as weapons. He forgot about that all living things will be affected by the virus itself. He needed to rework his brain to unlock the last 5% of his memories due to it not being a full recovery.

_'I'll tell her about that later. But right now, I'll just enjoy the day with her.' _Saito murmured to his mind.

The park is actually full today, meaning that one single mistake can pull in the crowd's attention to them. Saito had to bear it in his own mind if one of his former classmates could see him in the act. He's the man who doesn't like rumors after all. And the one who doesn't even like trouble.

Saito just continued to eat his chocolate ice cream and the newlyweds have sat in the bench without any people on a perimeter of 1 meter. It was a perfect area where couples would kiss, but he didn't have the time to do so if someone was following him indefinitely. He would know that Louise would steal a kiss from him because of her cheeks being red like a tomato.

He then chuckled from the sight and looked away from her to see if there were people nearby.

_'I'd have to be careful about the media. I really need to take note of that if they would surround my house for the meantime.'_ Saito then noted himself if the media would pop out again from nowhere.

_'Saito-kun.'_

Saito was shocked and jumped from his seat, making Louise's attention be caught by his antics. Someone told his name on his back. He inspected the back of the bench and found 4 people hiding in the bushes.

It was Hiroshi, the school prodigy, Takuro, the top of the class, Takeshi, the scaredy-cat and Mika, the rashly but athletic girl. The quadruple were Saito's best but weird friends, due to them going to strange places. Including the mansion they explored the LAST time and they decided to never do stupid things like going to a haunted mansion again.

Saito dropped a sweat from the quadruple and he'd notice that they would be the ones who would occasionally come to the park at weekends for their weekly meet-ups. It was Friday, actually but he thought that there would be classes right now.

"Saito-kun's back!" Mika said happily as she saw the lost person once more in the front of the group.

"Hey, where had you been for a year right now?" Takuro asked the man in front of them.

_'Why do everyday seem so eventful?'_ Saito told to his mind.

Hiroshi and Takeshi were just silent but seemed to keep a happy smile due to Saito's comeback and Louise was just standing there, looking at the four in front of them. She guessed that the group is Saito's friends. She was at Saito's back, looking at them with a worried face. It caught Saito's attention and looked back at the group.

"So why are you all here? I thought that you'd have classes, today." Saito asked the group.

"Oh, it's just that B.O.W.s have come to our school recently and no sign of casualties. It was a just pure luck that no one got hurt. And the principal announced that the school is suspended for a week until everything has come back to normal." Hiroshi responded to the familiar boy.

_'Just what the doctor prescribed, bad luck and a dose of trouble incoming.'_

"So, who's the girl with you? She looks like a cosplayer or a foreigner if you'd ask me." Hiroshi then asked Saito after Saito asked HIM a question.

Saito responded. "She's Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga, my wife."

The group stood still as they heard the last detail he said.

'He's married with a French girl. IMPOSSIBLE!' The group told to their minds.

_'Friends in shock, check. Just my family left in the list.'_ Saito mentally checked as he saw the positive results from what his mouth said.

"You're… a-ac-actually… ma-ma-married?" The group said in unison.

"Yep, while I was gone, I suppose so." Saito responded to the shocked group.

_'Saito, will you tell them?'_ Louise whispered to him.

'_Of course I would. Just wait a little longer and this will be done.'_ Saito quietly said to Louise.

_'Okay.'_

"But don't worry about me, while I was gone, my amnesia was gone and my memories have gone. Still, I shouldn't have done it without her." Saito looked and smiled at Louise, making her embrace Saito because of his words.

"Anyway, the two of us will be going to my house, see ya!" Saito said to his former classmates.

Saito looked at Louise and nodded. She stopped hugging him and held her hand to Saito's. As they were about to go, they were interrupted by his friends.

"Saito, can we join you?" Mika asked.

"Sure, why not?" Saito responded to the rashly girl.

He was back with his energetic group with him. Hiroshi and Takeshi were still silent and Saito gave a look to them, causing the two to be alerted. He chuckled at the reaction and looked back.

_'Life's good, at least'_

* * *

Finally, Chapter 1 is finished. What do you have to say, Leon?

Leon: I dunno. You're the author right?

Oh come on, Leon! Just say something or I'll discontinue your game!

Leon: Okay, okay. The story's great. You happy?

Thanks, Leon for your participation. You're reward is…

Going back to Spain!

Leon: Goddamnit.

Hope you like the first part, reviews, follows and favorites are considered as a good act for the story's improvement!


End file.
